


18 hours

by WishaDream



Series: Kaylor Short Stories [6]
Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Clubbing, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heart Break, Love at First Sight, New love, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, a quick story for fun, karlie narrates, pov change to taylor, some references to song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Karlie picks up her newest rider. As soon as they are in the backseat the girl starts crying.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Series: Kaylor Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	18 hours

I smile at my passenger as she gets into the car.

“Hi. Where to?”

She doesn’t reply. I check the rearview again to make sure she doesn’t have headphones in. Some people just want to be completely left alone and I do have the app to let me know their desired location. Still, it would be nice to be at least briefly acknowledged. I am still human.

But she doesn’t have ear buds in. Her head is down, held in her hands as she shoulders start to shake.

I turn completely around.

“Is everything okay?” the concern in my voice in genuine. Girls got to look out for one another, if not who will?

Through the sobs she tells me about how she snuck a trip down to see her boyfriend only to find him with another woman, “I have eighteen hours before my return flight and now I don’t have anywhere to go.”

I frown, considering her options as she goes back to sobbing into her hands.

She’s alone in an unfamiliar city, with zero friends and—no, that’s not true.

I smile as I tell her, “I’m meeting up with my friends for a little get together. You want to come?”

She sniffs, wiping at her eyes as she looks up at me. Her blue eyes look like the ocean at night, dark and stormy, “But we don’t even know each other.”

I extend my hand, “Karlie Kloss. Nice to meet you. And you?”

She smiles as she gingerly takes my hand in hers. Her fingers are calloused like an old boyfriend of mine. I’m guessing she plays guitar.

“Taylor.” She pauses for a moment as if considering saying more but ends up shutting her mouth as she presses her lips together shyly.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Taylor. Now since we both know each other, why don’t you join me and my friends. We’ll help you have such a good time you won’t even remember his name.”

Her smile is still a little watery, but there’s a light back in her eyes like the sun rising over the ocean, “I’d like that.”

I clock out then turn the car in the direction of my friend’s place. At a stop sign I send a text giving my friends a heads up about my guest and her situation. Taylor is quiet the whole ride. Whenever I check the rearview she’s staring out the window, the lights from the streetlights casting shadows on her face. I have to break suddenly at one point when I look too long.

Nervous laugh, “Sorry.”

When we arrive my friends greet Taylor warmly before offering her some snacks and then offering her a chair at the game table.

“Did you want anything to drink?”

“I can--,” she starts to stand but I touch her shoulder, pushing her back down.

“You’re the guest, let me get it.”

She gives me her drink over and I head off to get it. As I fill our cups my friend Jade pulls me aside.

“Does she look familiar to you?” she’s practically staring as she keeps looking back at the girl.

I grab her arm, making her turn away as I tell her, “Stop. You’re going to freak her out.”

“I’m serious. She looks familiar. Don’t you think so?”

“No.”

Jade frowns as she again looks behind us, her brow furrowing as she looks to be running through an internal list in her mind.

“Don’t be weird,” I remind her as I carry the drinks back.

She smiles softly as she takes it, her voice quiet like she’s embarrassed at the sound, “Thank you.”

I take a seat beside her as she takes a small sip of her drink. Kurt’s going over the rules of the game, his favorite thing to actually playing. As he drones on, Taylor leans over as she whispers, “Your friends are all so nice. But you are the nicest. Thank you for inviting me.”

The compliment makes my cheeks heat as I can only manage a small nod in thanks. She turns her eyes back to the contents of her cup.

Taylor is closed off at first, but after a while she warms up, getting into the game as she competes with Heather for most competitive player. Every time I hear her laugh I think it’s the prettiest sound I’ve ever heard.

Jade grabs me again when I go to refill Taylor and my cup.

“Look,” she holds up her phone to show me an image, “Doesn’t she look like her?”

I glance at the photo before letting out a firm, “No.”

“Oh, come on, it totally does. And her name is also Taylor.”

“There are other Karlie’s as well.”

Jade lets out a tired groan, “Come on, Kar, you have to admit there is a resemblance.”

“Who even is that?”

“She’s a singer. You know, the country star who changed over to pop.”

I shake my head, “Never heard of her.”

Another exasperated sigh as I leave her to give Taylor her drink. As I sit down Heather asks the girl, “What do you do, Taylor?”

She looks to draw back into herself as her eyes search the room for a moment as if looking for an answer there, “I uh, work in LA.”

“Oh, I know what that means,” states Sadie proudly, “You’re a waitress waiting to be discovered.”

She smiles but I notice she doesn’t agree or disagree.

Who is this girl?

“What do you do for fun, Taylor?”

Her finger traces the rim of the cup as she keeps her eyes fixed on the liquid inside, “Hang with my friends. Stay at home with my cats. Play scrabble.”

Jade laughs as she points to me, “You and Karlie should hang out, she loves that boring game.”

Karlie felt her shackles raise as she quickly jumped to the games defense, “It’s not boring. It’s a great game for exercising your mind.”

My friends all sigh as if they’ve heard my defense a thousand times before.

“I also enjoy watching crime shows,” adds Taylor.

Sadie laughs, “Karlie has a bunch of those clogging up her DVR.”

“Karlie,” the girl turned as Kurt grabbed her arm, looking desperate as he begged, “can you make some of your famous cookies. My sweet tooth is dying.”

I laugh, shaking my head at his melodramatic request, “Alright.”

“Can I help?”

I’m surprised when I realize the request has come from Taylor, but I try not to show it as I nod my head, “Sure.”

As my friends continue playing I give Taylor instructions on what to put in the dry ingredients. When I pour in the milk ajnd oil my hand brushes against hers. I feel a jolt of something. Something I’ve never experienced before. I can’t tell if she feels the same as we continue to work as if nothing happens, taking spoonfuls of the dough as we fill two treys. When the cookies are in we linger by the oven as we casually chat.

“Have you ever been to St. Louis before today?”

She shakes her head, “Can’t say I have.”

“Since you are here, did you want me to show your around?”

She smiles, her eyes looking like the ocean sparkling in the summer light, “I’d like that.”

When the cookies are done I let her try the first one.

She smiles at the first bite, “Wow, these are really good. Do you think I could steal the recipe?”

“Go ahead. I’ll text you the recipe.”

My heart races as I wait for her to agree to the idea. I don’t know why but when I see her number in my phone my pulse spikes.

I stare at the number too long when I hear Jade calling my name, “We are heading to the club. Did you want to come Taylor?”

The girl shook her head, making my heart drop as she replies, “I should get to my hotel room.”

I want to argue but know it’s not my place. Maybe she wasn’t having as much fun as I thought. Maybe this is too awkward for her, hanging out with strangers. Maybe she just wants to be alone.

She says her goodbyes as I offer to take her back to her hotel.

“No, that’s okay. I’ll get a cab.”

I feel disappointed to see her go, but my heart quickens when she asks me to text her tomorrow when I’m ready to show her around.

Now I’m left impatiently waiting for tomorrow to come.

____

_____

Taylor tossed back and forth in the hotel bed. As she tried to fall asleep she let her mind think back over the day’s events. Arriving at the airport, the excitement she had felt at the prospect of surprising her boyfriend, the anguish she felt when she found her boyfriend in flagrante with another woman. Her heart had shattered in that moment and she thought nothing would ever make her happy again.

Then she got into Karlie’s car. The girl had surprised her with her warmth, with her concern over a perfect stranger. And her friends were just as warm, just as welcoming, and like the girl had promised, for a time, Taylor had forgotten her heartbreak.

She had even felt a spark of something when her and Karlie had been baking cookies. But she reminded herself it was nothing. Nothing more than a longing for a connection she had recently lost.

But Karlie was just a nice person and didn’t feel anything for--.”

Her phone buzzed. As she looked over her eyes drifted up to the clock which told her only half an hour had passed since she lay down.

Picking up her phone she sat up as she saw the sender was Karlie. It was a photo, an image of Karlie with her friends at the club.

“Wish you were here,” read the message with a winky smily face. The phone buzzed again, another message, “Sorry, Jade stole my phone. Hope we didn’t wake you.”

Her phones shuffled above the screen as she debated for a moment replying. Letting out a heavy sigh she turned around, burying her face in her pillow. But even with her eyes closed all she could see were a set of blue-green eyes.

Groaning she pushed up, sitting up on her elbows as she stared at the screen. At the image of Karlie smiling, eyes squinting with joy as she danced along to some song. What song was it? Did she think of her when--? Another groan as she let her head drop onto the pillow.

She shouldn’t be thinking like this. Not so soon after her heartbreak. But--. Her head lifted as an idea back to her.

What was the harm in feeling good after heartbreak? In feeling hopeful at the possibility for her heart healing even after how hard she had fallen.

Taking in a breath to firm her resolve she started to type, “Hey, so uh, is it alright if I changed my mind about not clubbing with you?”

It was only after she pressed send she realized Karlie might never see her text, too busy having fun with her friends.

Her phone buzzed, startling her as she found Karlie had replied with the address of the club along with the additional message of, “I’ll meet you in the back.”

Taylor was sure anyone watching her would all her overly eager, but she didn’t care as she changed.

At the back of the club she sent a text letting Karlie now she was there. As soon as it was sent the door opened as the other girl smiled at her.

“You made it,” Taylor let herself dream that the girl was genuinely excited, “I’m glad you could make it.”

Her smile made Taylor’s heart beat quicken as she just managed to smile back.

Karlie led the way, taking her hands at some points so as not to lose her through the crowd of people. Through another door they headed up some stairs that led up to the rooftop. The rest of Karlie’s friends were there, calling out a greeting as they saw Taylor. Karlie grabbed a plastic cup of beer, offering it to Taylor. As she took it their fingers crushed, sending tingle up her spine. Even with her ex she’d never felt a spark like that.

There was a sofa on the roof. Karlie’s friends were crowded onto it as they talked about the latest episode of their favorite show. Jade called Taylor over, patting the space beside her. As Taylor squeezed in Karlie remained standing as she swayed back and forth to the music pounding below. When she noticed Taylor watching she motioned for her to join.

Taylor’s pulse quickened at the thought, but she shook her head. Karlie smiled as she reached out, taking her hands as she pulled her up.

She expected her to let go of her hands then, but instead she kept a hold of her as they moved in sync with the music. At one point she did let go as she slid her hands down the length of Taylor’s arms. Another tingle shot up Taylor’s spine as she felt the desire to press into Karlie, to lose herself, in the movement of the other girl’s body.

When the song ended Karlie moved to the edge of the room. Taylor followed her leaning on the roof’s lip as her eyes looked out at the cityscape.

“This is a nice view.”

She smiled, taking in a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cold night air. Looking over she found Karlie smiling at her, not even looking at the city. But she’d probably seen it a hundred times before. Still, she felt her pulse race so that she had to turn away, taking a long gulp from her drink. Her head was spinning but she didn’t think it was from the alcohol.

“You should see it during a sunrise,” stated Karlie.

This time she was looking out at the view, her arm resting on the cement slab. The glow from the city lights cast a golden light on her so that it appeared like she was made of the shining metal. Though she knew she should, she couldn’t bring herself to look away. Karlie caught her looking and smiled.

In that moment Taylor realized that eighteen hours wasn’t long enough.

She heard Karlie voice the same thought as her heart as she said, “Eighteen hours isn’t long enough to see it all, but if you want I can help you make the most of it.”

She smiled as she felt her heart shiver with longing, “I’d like that.”

Karlie’s friends didn’t notice them leave. In Karlie’s car she drove them around the city, windows down, night air blowing through, making their hair drift about them like wings.

She’d only known her a few hours but she found herself telling Karlie things she’d never told anyone else before. Not even her ex-boyfriend. After her breakup she had thought she’d never open up to anyone again, but with her she felt her walls coming down.

Karlie drove them to the river where they got on a boat to watch the sun rise over the water. It felt like forever since Taylor had seen the colors so vividly, even though it had just been that morning her heart had been broken.

It was still early after that, but Karlie managed to find them an all-night diner where they ordered coffee and talked about everything and nothing. She told Taylor about some of her exes and the heartbreaks there and Taylor in turn opened up to her about her past relationships.

Regardless of how things had ended that morning, she decided then and there not to give up on love. The one for her was still out there somewhere.

Her heart quickened at the thought that they might even be sitting in front of her.

She laughed for no reason, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

The whole time they were together she didn’t check her phone knowing that before long her alarm would go off, reminding her it was time to catch her plane and leave. A fact she found herself dreading with each passing moment spent with Karlie.

“I want to make a change with my life,” stated Taylor, “Nothing too big, but like…” she thought for a moment, “A chance of style. I want to cut my hair.”

Karlie brightened at the idea, “I could use a change like that as well.”

She texted Jade, who she informed Taylor, was a hairstylist in the morning. Though a little tipsy when they arrived, Jade was sober enough to give them both chin length hair cuts.

Taylor smiled as she checked herself in the mirror. “This is nice.”

“You look gorgeous,” stated Karlie with a beaming smile.

Taylor felt her face heat under the close scrutiny, “I uh, thanks.” Her eyes went back to her reflection. “Do you think this is a big enough change?”

Jade smiled as if anticipating her wish as she held up a box of bleach, “Let’s try something wild.”

An hour later Taylor was smiling as she looked over her bleach blond hair. “I love it.”

“Wow, that looks really good. I should totally bleach my hair.”

“I’ve got more,” stated Jade.

“No, I shouldn’t. My parents would freak.”

“You shouldn’t worry so much about what other people think,” Taylor heard her say the words, words she knew she needed to take to heart herself. Her whole career was practically based off how other people felt about her.

Taylor’s heart raced as she looked back at Karlie. Guilt gripped her heart as she realized she needed to tell this girl the truth about who she was.

But when Karlie smiled and suggested they look at an open house nearby, Taylor let herself forget what she needed to do and focused instead on what she wanted to do.

Though it was morning by now, Taylor didn’t feel tired at all as Karlie and she crashed an open house. The home was beautiful with modern furnishings set up to give the place a homey look.

Taylor let herself imagine herself living there, cooking in the kitchen, hosting parties in the living room, getting ready in the morning in the master bathroom. It was only when she stopped to stare at the four poster bed she realized she’d pictured Karlie in each of those scenarios.

Her face flushed as she looked at the girl. She was admiring a painting on the wall, “Oh, this—this is beautiful.”

Taylor stepped to her side, taking in the painting as well as she mused aloud, “I should buy a place here.”

Karlie laughed, taking the girls words as a joke, “Oh, the summer house not enough for you?”

She felt her pulse quicken as she turned to face Karlie, “No. Because you’re not there.”

Karlie turned to face her as well, her jaw flexing as she studied her for a long moment.

When she didn’t respond Taylor looked off to the side, feeling her heart ache as she realized she might have gone too far, “I know something now I didn’t before. I know I don’t want to leave you. I know I want to see those green eyes staring into mine. I know I want to hold you close and never let go. But I know I have to,” her hands clenched into fists as they shook, “This magical night. This short 18 hour ride has to come to an end. It’s sad but I now it is true.”

She lifted her eyes, watching as Karlie watched her.

“Do you think…do you think if I came back we could--.”

Before she could finish Karlie said, “Yes. I’d love to show you around more.” She blushed when she realized she hadn’t let Taylor finish.

Taylor smiled, “I’d love that.”

Karlie’s cheeks reddened, she looked pleased. Adorable, Taylor thought to herself.

As they exited the home, Karlie nervously said, “There’s this game called words with friends. Would you want to join a game with me?”

Taylor smiled, feeling a strange boldness as she took a hold of Karlie’s hand. She didn’t pull away, instead adjusting her hold so their hands fit more comfortably together. Like two pieces that were always meant to be together.

“This was the best 18 hours of my life.”

Taylor smiled, feeling the same but knowing something Karlie didn’t, “Just you wait.”

The playful sparkle in her eyes made Karlie’s brow arch curiously. But for now Taylor would keep her surprise for later. For now, she just wanted to be Taylor.

Karlie’s Taylor.


End file.
